In your arms, I'm home
by incognito127
Summary: Have you ever felt more alone in life? Life has changed, and Naruto already saved the world. What's going to happen to those that haven't been saved tho?
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

Oh man.

Glancing in the mirror to see the red marks on my face, the cold wind stung my cheeks. I looked to my side to find my window open. I hated this, my life was shattered with no one to talk to, with no one who cares about me. That's it. I'm done living here, I've learned enough to survive. I'd rather starve out there than live any longer in this house that belonged to my father. I can't believe I still love him. My father is the reason for my nightmares, the reason why I can't even leave my room for anything else except for training. The backpack behind my mirror had hot Chinese buns along with my kunais. Everything else I wanted to pack laid on my floor, and I took my other bag that was underneath the futon-I actually don't know how I hid my bag there-and I begun packing. I looked outside to see that barely any moonlight shone on the paths in the forests. Perfect.

I finished packing when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly threw my bag out of the window, on one of the tall trees, almost impossible to see. I turned to see the tall figure with the blue yukata by the opened door. My father's cold black eyes glared at the floor, and murmured, "I'll be expecting you downstairs tomorrow evening, we'll be having company." I nodded silently as he left the room, and I felt my heartbeat slow down. Dang it, I can't leave anytime soon. My futon seemed so comforting for such a night, and I decided to nap. I blinked my eyes, and I realized two hours passed. It must have been one in the morning and I jumped up quietly, as I grabbed the bag behind the mirror. I took one step on the windowsill, and I glanced back at my room for the last time, and I never turned back after that.


	2. Life can't be boring after peace

_Chapter 1:_

Gaara looked outside to see the sun slowly set down and shine colors on the sand surrounding his home. Kankuro jumped on rooftop of building to watch the back of the young Kazekage in the white and red robe that rippled on the bricks. Gaara's clear eyes did not betray any thoughts that could stray away to Kankuro. Gaara's sitting stance towards the remains of light did not shift towards Kankuro. The puppeteer sighed in his head and plopped himself next to the powerful leader. The world was finally at peace. Naruto had saved the world from Madara. Unfortunately, many people lost their lives for this accomplishment, including Bee and Sakura. However a part of Bee will always remain with Naruto, since Naruto is currently the container for Jubi. The last container. The chakras Jubi have will die in Naruto's body when Naruto dies, which Minato, the fourth Hokage, wished for. Unfortunately, only Tsunade, Gaara, and the Raikage accepted this fact. The rest of the leaders wanted the power, and Naruto refused to help them on any part that had to do with Jubi. Naruto currently was undergoing extreme training where Bee had trained, in the so-called paradise. Who knows what Naruto could bring to the world, after saving it from Madara and Sasuke.

A small smile crept up on Gaara's face as he felt at peace. He shifted his stance and spoke quietly. "…it's different now. No more wars, no more killing. It's so different. The world was tipped with danger, and now we are at balance." Kankuro shrugged in agreement as they heard a slight thunk behind them. They both turned to glance at the blonde who had looks to say not to mess with her. Temari turned to Gaara, "We might have a slight problem. There's a message sent from the samurai of the east, Unasei. His daughter has gone missing for a week. His family has searched their premises and they are currently looking for her. They said they want to send someone to search for her." Gaara sighed impatiently, "Seriously, just when I thought it was so different. I'll go check the report in my office." He got up and jumped down from the roof.

...................

Gaara summoned Matsuri and some other journin in his office. He cleared his throat. "This is the picture of Unasei Kamayo, 17 years old. We are not sure of the case, but she has gone missing in east region the Hidden Village of Rain. She is the daughter of the samurai, Unasei Gou…" The picture showed a girl of shoulder-length auburn hair, with hazel eyes, a small nose, and a petite mouth. "…They believe that she may travel through the Sand Region because she hasn't traveled much anywhere else. They do not say why, but do what you can. Your mission is to search for information through Sand Region about her whereabouts. If you do eventually find her, bring her to the village. Leave at dawn."

Everyone nodded, and all the journin except for Matsuri left the room. Gaara glanced at her and saw her eyes go low. Gaara felt a pang of sympathy as he saw her frame slightly shaking. His hand reached for her chin and tilted her face up. Her teary eyes revealed all she felt towards him. Gaara's eyes stole her stares as he murmured. "I'm so sorry Matsuri. I know what you feel, but I can't return your feelings. I don't feel for you as you do for me. Please forgive me." Matsuri turned her face away and pushed his hand away gently. Matsuri then looked straight back at Gaara. "I know Gaara-san. Forgive me for making you uncomfortable. I just wanted to make things clear and I do not want pity from you. Please just see me as your comrade. I must leave to prepare for tomorrow." Gaara nodded in agreement as Matsuri walked through the door, and he felt his hands shaking. He hadn't seen her cry for a long time. She was his first student, and he made her cry. 'Goddamnit, I don't want to hurt her.' Kankuro appeared at the door and knew what Gaara was thinking.

"Matsuri is strong. She will be okay. But you should also think about a future partner Gaara. What if you end up not having someone else in your life?" Gaara didn't respond, and he moved to the window. He glanced outside at the dark. The sand swept with slight noise that could compare to the sound of beads clinking. Matsuri would make a good wife. But somehow, he just could not give his heart to her, as much as he wanted to.

Kankuro walked up to Gaara, and shook his shoulder. "It's time to go home, Temari is getting impatient." Gaara agreed and they turned towards the door.

**Hey guys ^^**

**How are you? Well, this is my first time on Fanfiction. This story is going to take a while, but I hope you will grow to like it. Now, a couple of things. I will post a chapter once every 1-2 weeks, cuz I'm always busy with studies, so you can't bug me about it! And I will also like to hear reviews about the story that I could maybe shift the story in ways my audience would like it!**

**Well, see ya soon!!!!!**


	3. The butterfly embrace

**Okay guys, listen up, because next week I'll be busy, this is my chapter to make it up for the next week. And I know these are short chapters, but it will get better and much longer eventually. Examinations are no fun when they get in the way of this. :(**

**OH WELL! LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^**

_Chapter 2:_

Kamayo stumped on the small fire she created. She looked around and took her blanket out her bag. Her body was sore. Her menstrual cramps were the least of her problems, and she didn't think about the pain. Her thoughts reflected on the last beating she received before the slap. Her thighs were spotted in blue and purple. Her ribs had been broken and took two full months before she could stand and return to training. When she finally recovered, she finally planned to leave. She needed a week to prepare, slowly preparing soldier pills she stole from her father's cabinet of medical products, gathering all her kunais and shurikens. Then her father decided to hit his daughter again the night she left. She had prepared tea for her father and uncles, and as soon as her uncles left to rest, her father had hit her for not properly paying her respects to her uncles.

She was so tired. Her thighs were aching, and her wounded mind refused to stop thinking. She leaned against the bark on one of the trees surrounding her. The forest was tranquil and beautiful. Her eyes dripped as the alpha waves in her brain slowed to theta wave patterns. She finally drifted into dreamless slumber as the cool wind swept through her hair.

The sun finally lighted her eyes, and Kamayo flitted her eyes. 'Damn it, I need to move.' She rose to her aching feet, and she heard a small current near her location. Listening to her hearing sense, she eventually found the water current, and filled her water sack and took a sip from the clean water. She then turned away to begin her trip. She was running low on nutrients, and she felt her energy draining. Her stomach was shrinking in an incredible rate after a couple days. Her metabolism was drastically decreasing. She was starving.

During midday, she found a couple of small cottages within in the forest, and being the starving lady she was, she knocked on the one of the doors to see if anyone was home. She heard rapid steps from the inside leading to the door. Kamayo glanced up to what she saw a little boy with brown hair and an appealingly innocent demeanor. She smiled and asked, "Hi, is your mommy or daddy home?" The little boy nodded his head. "Mom! We have a visitor!" He beckoned Kamayo to enter, as the shy girl came into a warm living room. She took off her boots and she followed the boy to kitchen, where a pregnant lady turned around smiled at Kamayo. The woman walked towards Kamayo. "What can I do for you dear?" Kamayo bowed slightly as she spoke, "Forgive me for intruding your home. I have no food and I have not much money. However, I need food, and I was hoping that maybe if I received food, I could help out in return…" The woman shook her head and smiled at the girl, "You don't need to worry about payment, you are a lovely young lady, now just sit and we can eat soon, I'm almost done cooking." Kamayo had no strength to refuse such an offer, but she promised herself she would find a way to repay for such kindness.

Kamayo's nose sniffed around to smell the delicious miso soup and fried pork. Unaware, the pregnant woman pushed a chair under Kamayo's knees, and Kamayo fell in the chair as the pregnant woman pushed her towards the small round table. 'Man, she's strong.' The pregnant woman smiled brightly and asked, "Forgive me, but I do not know your name." Kamayo lied brilliantly as she replied, "Yanase Ena." The pregnant woman responded, "Hikoto Hana." Kamayo smiled in response. The little boy pranced over to the girl and said, "I'm Iruba! Nice to meet you Ena-san!" I grinned and tousled his hair. His eyes sparkled at the warmth in his hair. Hana turned back to the pot of miso soup, and Kamayo enjoyed the smell of food.

........................

Kamayo woke up to find to the cool breeze licking her body, goosebumps following a trail from head to toe, her eyes fluttering as fast as a butterfly's wings. Darkness surrounded her as she felt her blanket slowly fall. She recalled remembering earlier events from lunch, how she stayed for the afternoon, and she left the cottage at late night after Hana and Iruba fell asleep to find refuge for the night. Kamayo wished that she didn't have to leave so soon. But there was no doubt that someone sent from her father would try to capture her. How long would it be till he caught up? Kamayo didn't know. All she knew was just that she needed to keep running till nobody could find her.


End file.
